Warwick/Background
Story Warwick counted himself amongst the most powerful and revered men in his home city-state of Zaun. Over the course of his infamous career as an alchemist, Warwick won many honors for his craft, not the least of which was a lucrative offer for service in the Noxian military during their campaigns against Ionia. Sequestered in his labs far from the front lines, Warwick and his apprentice toiled relentlessly to manufacture all manner of appalling concoctions for the Noxian army. So potent was his art that even the greatest of Ionia's healers - under the leadership of the Starchild - struggled to combat the poisons and chemical weapons generated by his despicable mind. Warwick's reign of terror grew so horrific that his very name became a curse in the eyes of his Ionian foes, and they began referring to him only as "the Deathmaker". But even one under the protection of the Noxian High Command is not wholly beyond the reach of retribution. For as Soraka strode across the myriad of death and destruction left in the wake of one of Warwick's chemical attacks, her heart finally gave way. She called down the wrath of the cosmos on Warwick, wishing that his form should mirror the cruelty in his heart - a curse that would come at the price of her aspiring divinity. Within his laboratory, a terrible thirst took hold over Warwick. As his apprentice looked on in horror, Warwick threw open the doors to his bastion and sprinted off towards parts unknown, a bloodcurdling howling marking his passage. He had become a werewolf; a wild, murderous beast. Today, the Blood Hunter fights for Noxus within the League of Legends... thankful of the curse that his now-mortal enemy bestowed upon him. "The rage of the beast now compliments his predatory spirit." -- Singed, the Mad Chemist, upon witnessing his master's transformation Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"Let's make this fun."'' ;Movement/Attacking *''"Hmmm... I smell their stench."'' *''"It's only fun if they run."'' *''"It's time to hunt."'' *''"I'll feast on their bones."'' *''"This ends now."'' *''"Yeeees..."'' ;Taunt *''"Mmm...Delicious."'' ;Joke *''"All the better to eat you with my dear!"'' Development Warwick concept 1.jpg Warwick concept 2.jpg Patch History v1.0.0.106 *Eternal Thirst **Heal per stack increased to 6/12/18 from 5/10/15 **Maximum number of stacks reduced to 3 from 4 **Duration increased to 4 seconds from 3 *Base attack speed reduced slightly v1.0.0.100 *Blood Scent is now a toggle *Infinite Duress can no longer be cast while rooted v1.0.0.87 *Updated Blood Scent’s tooltip to reflect that this ability has no cooldown since it is passive. v1.0.0.85 *Hunter's Call attack speed buff changed to 40%/50%/60%/70%/80% from 50%/55%/60%/65%/70%. v1.0.0.83 *Hunter's Call has been adjusted to work on nearby allied champions instead of globally *Fixed a bug with Infinite Duress where Warwick would sometimes stay stunned even if his opponent broke out of the effect v1.0.0.79 *Infinite Duress now gains an additional 30% lifesteal bonus v1.0.0.75 *Hungering Strike Mana cost reduced to 60/70/80/90/100 from 100 at all levels *Hungering Strike cooldown reduced by 2 at all levels *Hunter's Call attack speed bonus increased to 50/55/60/65/70% from 50% at all levels. Allies gain half of this bonus at all levels *Hunter's Call duration modified to 10 seconds at all levels from 6/9/12/15/18 *Hunter's Call cooldown reduced to 30/27/24/21/18 seconds from 32 seconds at all levels *Blood Scent now has new particles both for Warwick and his victims *Infinite Duress **Decreased cooldown to 90/80/70 from 100 at all levels **Decreased Mana cost to 100/125/150 from 150 at all levels **Decreased stun duration to 1.7 from 2.1 **Decreased number of hits to 5 from 6 **Increased bonus damage per hit to 40/60/80 from 30/50/70 *Increased base and attack speed per level by 10%, which also increases attack speed from items and Hunter's Call *Increased base Mana by 20 *Increased base Mana regen and Mana regen per level by 20% *Updated PVP.Net champion search tags Closed Beta v0.9.22.7 *Increased Movement Speed from 320 to 325 Closed Beta July 10th, 2009 *Eternal Thirst: **Reduced Lifesteal from 6/9/12/15 to 5/9/13 *Infinite Duress: **Now removes the buff if the target loses the buff **Fixed a bug that caused it to double lifesteal Closed Beta June 26th 2009 *Hungering Strike: **Modified cooldown from 12 seconds to 12/11/10/9/8 *Remake: Blood Scent: *Changed to be a pure passive, when an enemy below 66% comes in range of warwick he gains incredibly heightened movement speed Closed Beta June 19th, 2009 *Blood Scent **Now Instant Cast **Increased track enemy percent from 60% to 66% **Reduced cooldown from 50/45/40/35/30 to 45/40/35/30/25 *Hungering Strike **Modified % Health damage from 5/7.5/10/12.5/15% to 4/8/12/16/20% *Infinite Duress **Reduced cooldown from 120 to 90 **Increased bonus damage from 30/45/60 to 30/50/70 Closed Beta June 12th, 2009 *REMAKE: Blood Scent: **Passively gives you sight of enemies in range under 60% life, Activate to gain the movement speed boost **Increased range from 1200/1800/2400/3000/3600 to 1500/2300/3100/3900/4800 Closed Beta June 6th, 2009 *Infinite Duress: **Removed an errant blank buff that this ability caused **Can now proc item based effects (such as Frozen Heart, Wit's End, etc) *Hungering Strike **Reduced cooldown from 14 to 12 **Can now hit Minions and Monsters (but cannot proc the 15% of their max hp damage) Closed Beta May 29th, 2009 *REMAKE: Hungering Strike **Changed functionality to deal the greater between 75/125/175/225/275 or 15% of the target's Health **Can no longer hit Monsters and Minions *Eternal Thirst **Reduced Max Stacks from 8 to 5 **Increased Lifesteal per stack from 4/6/8/10 to 6/9/12/15 Closed Beta May 15th, 2009 *Infinite Duress **Warwick can no longer be disabled while using this ability Closed Beta May 9th, 2009 *Hungering Strike **Added Ability power ratio of 1.0 **Now deals magic damage **Life Drains Based on Damage Dealt Closed Beta April 25th, 2009 *Infinite duress: Fixed a bug which caused it to do 20% of Warwicks damage instead of 33% Closed Beta April 11th, 2009 *Made Hunters Call instant cast Category:Champion Backgrounds